Minecraft: The Haunted/ The Haunted Comic Wiki
"In the four years since Grayson and I left Iron Mere, I've been traveling. These new lands we came through the portal four years ago were vast and uncharted. I found things so far I wouldn't have dreamed before this all began, however the price for this seems to have been loneliness. Grayson and I respectfully parted and I haven't seen him since. Armen was presumed dead but I've discovered a few months after that we'd been mistaken... Armen wasn't dead! On his fall into the lava, Herobrine merged with him in order to save himself; Herobrine has continued his path of destruction through Armen's body ever since. Two years ago, almost to this day exactly, I managed to trap Herobrine temporarily, and use a spell to remove some of his evil influence from Armen's body. It worked but, it came with a cost. Parts of Herobrine merged to me while giving Armen a few bits of free will. My left eye is completely white and has major vision problems, but Armen is able to regain control of his body at times. It's rare but I've witnessed it, and I believe there's still a way to completely save him." -Drake.. ''WARNING, THIS WIKI WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED, I SUGGEST YOU WATCH THE SERIES BEFORE COMING TO THIS WIKI! '' Episode 5.png|The Haunted Episode 5: Memories|linktext=Grayson and Drake find something Drake thought long destroyed... _eyHjXyz.jpg|Photo Edit By: Toilet_Ninja|linktext=The Traumatized soul, finds no rest in peace. vyYkdrYI.jpg|The Haunted Episode 4: Time|linktext="How would you feel if you wer in the past, but somehow in the Future" cTr9GQkM.jpg|"Witnesses"|linktext=Drake and Grayson make it to the Red Keep! But, so did Armen. QffBGeGu.jpg|The Haunted: Armen Season 2 Prelude|linktext=Everyone get ready. Because Season 2 is coming. Maxresdefault (2).jpg|"Journey To The Red Keep"|linktext=More Slimey, More Nightmares, More Ruins. Maxresdefault (1).jpg|"Reunion"|linktext=Drake & Grayson are back and Reunited after four long years. Series overview To see more information about the Seasons and Episodes, go on the Navigation Box and click Episodes. Once there, pick the season you want to get Information from. News Updates -Update- (10/14/2014) Hello again! This has been on my mind a lot recently but, why does Herobrine (or Armenbrine, but I'll call him Herobrine for the sake of this discussion) only attack and hope for the best? I mean, he's arguably the most dangerous and famous gaming myth of all time, and he's been around of a long time in the Haunted series. So, with all that experience under his belt, I would have thought that Herobrine would do more than just attack without strategy. If anything, I want him to attack them mentally, like he did in Ep.5. Maybe, trick them into thinking Armen's free, and use him to lure them into a trap or something like that? Because, just attacking is, as much as it is thrilling and gripping for the story, gets a little old at times when it's all he does... -RennTheMage" "Without spoiling too much, I suppose I could say that Armen is fighting against Herobrine which makes it hard for him to do anything. He's constantly struggling since. Armen has some free will. We will expand on it in the next few episodes though. -Rejected Shotgun" -Toilet_Ninja The Haunted Polls Who would you want to be if you were in The Haunted? Drake Armenbrine Grayson The Empire Assassin Slimey Which The Haunted Episode is your favorite? Reunion Journey To The Red Keep Witnesses Time Memories Do you like The Haunted? Yes Ehh No Main Editors of the Week *Johnnyboykid7654 *RennTheMage *Crobot Minecraft: The Haunted Wikia page was created by: Toilet_Ninja/Johnnyboykid7654 Latest Update of the Show THE HAUNTED: Episode 5 - "Memories" THE HAUNTED: Episode 4 - "Time" entity 303 - YouTube THE HAUNTED: Episode 3 - "Witnesses" - YouTube THE HAUNTED: Episode 2 - "Journey to the Red Keep" - YouTube Category:Browse